


Dragons and Betrayal.

by TargaryenQueen (Chris_Tonks)



Series: Small Moments Verse oneshots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Tonks/pseuds/TargaryenQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Dragons are born and the path is unclear. Nothing is going to be easy now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons and Betrayal.

Khal Drogo was not happy, and that tended to end in someone's death, because the only thing that made him unhappy was someone threatening his moon and their son. There was one problem--he couldn’t exactly kill his moon for putting herself in danger like this. Daenerys knew the moment she stepped into the flames, that when she came back out, he would be upset with her. How angry he was would be evident later, and hopefully the dragons would calm him a bit.

 

She shifted, waiting for the fire to die down as the three baby dragons did not want to leave the warmth of it. She smiled softly as they slept. Dany had not expected this to work, even if she had swore to Drogo that she would be fine; stepping into hot water was one thing, stepping into fire was another. 

 

The fire lasted until dawn and as it died down, Daenerys stood slowly. One dragon was in her hand and the other two were on her shoulders. She walked over to Drogo  _ “My sun and stars, I said I would be alright.”  _ He reached his hand out slowly running his fingers over the top of one of their heads. 

 

_ “Moon of my life, mother of my son and Dragons.”  _ Rhaego, now large and strong enough to support his own head, reached out with one of his hands and the smallest of the three dragons green in color nuzzled against it. The largest, who was black with some red, moved over to Drogo’s shoulder.

 

_ “It seems there is one for each of us. The green one is Rhaegal, The black is Drogon, and this white one is Viserion.” _ Dany chuckled a little as he nuzzled against her.  _ “I thought the name fit as he has a gold crown.”  _ Drogo was still upset with her for stepping into the fire, but relaxed anyway as they headed back to camp.

 

The loss of over two thirds of the khalasar had been hard on them--Drogo most of all, considering one his Bloodriders betrayed him, and for gold at that. Cohollo, his bloodrider, and Pono, one of Drogo’s ko, taking a number of slaves with them. Cohollo had left without his braid though and Dany had a number of bells in her hair because of it--though she had failed to kill him, she had bested him. 

 

The number of dead had been Drogo’s worst loss of men to date, not counting the ones who had left, but he had not lost a fight and still had his own braid. They had attacked in the night like cowards and Daenerys had been awake only because she was feeding her son. She fought him off, cutting Cohollos braid in the process, which made it a loss for the Bloodrider. The Khal had woken to see his Khaleesi best him and the betrayer run.

 

“Drogo.” Dany leaned up and kissed his cheek.  _ “Come, we must figure out what to do.”  _ The two of them knew they could not go back though the Dothraki Sea. The numbers the others held were too much for their now weakened members, most of which were not fighters. Betrayal like this was rare, but she knew it was her fault, as the ones who had left felt Drogo weak for loving a Westrossi who had given him a son. A son with silver gold hair and lavender eyes,and whom looked nothing like a Dothraki outside of his copper skin.

 

_ “The red wastes are the only way to go from here.”  _ He stated, looking to the comet in the sky.  _ “It is leading us there, a sign from the great stallion.”  _ Handing Rhaego to her, he headed back into the tent where there was food set out for the both of them, as well as the dragons and their son.

 

Daenerys followed after him, sitting down and letting the dragons hop off her shoulders. She shifted Rhaego so he could feed. Though he had started gumming on some solid food, he still mainly drank from her.  _ “There is danger in going that way as well, but I agree, it is the way we need to go. It seems they will follow us--the ones left.” _ They had bowed on there knees as she stood and only seemed more awed as Drogon moved the Khal’s shoulder. 

 

He smirked at that.  _ “They are our people now, not just mine.”  _ Dany huffed at him as quickly, but well made cages were brought in.  _ “The cages, will help keep them safe at night and as we ride until they are larger.”  _ A gift for her it seemed, and after they finished eating and Rhaego was asleep, they had sex--not just once, but twice. Drogo needed to reassure himself that she was well.

 

After they were done and lay in one another's arms, they spoke again.  _ “What will we do if I fall pregnant again as we travel through that land.”  _ It was a desert after all--hot and barren. Dany did not delude herself into pretending that it was not possible for her to end up carrying a child just because she was still breastfeeding the first.

 

_ “We will do what we can. Hopefully it will not take to long to get past the Red Wastes.”  _ Drogo ran his hand through her hair, gently playing with the bells.  _ “Do you know how much it turned me on to see you holding a braid in your hand that was fresh from a fight you had won? If it wasn’t for what was happening, I would have taken you there and then.”  _

 

His Khaleesi was strong and beautiful and any who disagreed was free to leave, or die. He had given them that chance, and most had left, though some had been dumb and called his moon a whore, and they had died. “Drogo!” She hit his arm.  _ “Behave.”  _ He shook his head, rolling over and pinning her to the bed again, this time with her on her back.  _ “Never.”  _ He purred, kissing her, and this time he took her gently. More gently than he ever had. 

 

_ “What brought that on?”  _ Dany asked softly as they finished, and the look on his face almost broke her heart.  _ “I thought I had lost you when you stepped into the flames, I stayed because I could not believe that you had left me, not now.”  _ She kissed him gently.  _ “I am here and I will not leave you.”  _ Khal Drogo smiled. He believed her now--after all his Khaleesi had walked into fire and came back out with dragons.

 

She nuzzled closer. They would manage, she was the blood of the dragon, and Drogo was undefeated in battle and considered by most to be the strongest Khal to live in 200 years. Having had a Khalasar of 40,000 before the age of 30--if other Khals learned of the betrayal that had happened here, they would kill the bloodrider who had dared to do such a thing, but it was likely that they would claim he was dead to get away with it. Not that a bloodrider out-living his Khal was any better.

 

_ “Sleep. Starting tomorrow things get much harder, moon of my life.”  _ He held her close, closing his eyes and sleeping, and she followed him. In the morning they would start the long trip over the red wastes, but for now they were safe and well fed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the point with this that I don't quite know how I'm going to keep Dany on her path , so beware the AU has really kicked in now. Some things have to change with Drogo still being around. Also thank you all for reading comments are love and life and keep me going so keep that up as well.


End file.
